Apparatuses, devices or instruments (hereinafter referred to as “apparatus(es)”) connected to a wireless communication network continue to increase, and a communication method called machine-to-machine communication (M2M) may be one of the typical wireless communication methods in the near future.
In the M2M communication, apparatuses are connected through a communication network, and services are provided through autonomous information exchange (communication) between the apparatuses. Standardization of the M2M communication is advanced by standards organizations and forums, such as ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector) and 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project). In the 3GPP, the M2M communication is called Machine Type Communication (MTC).
For more information, see:
RP-111112 “Proposed SID: Provision of low-cost MTC UEs based on LTE”. Vodafone Group. 3GPP TSG RAN plenary #53; R1-112912 “Overview on low-cost MTC UEs based on LTE”. Huawei, HiSiLicon, CMCC. 3GPP RAN1#66bis; R1-112917 “Considerations on approaches for low-cost MTC UEs”. Sony Corporation/Sony Europe Ltd. 3GPP RAN1#66bis; and R1-112929 “Standards aspects impacting UE costs”. Ericsson, ST-Ericsson. 3GPP RAN1#66bis.
Energy consumption is one of the issues to be studied in designing the machine-to-machine communication system (M2M system). Data transmission is one of tasks that results in large energy consumption.